Puppies and vampires
by Xannah
Summary: REDO OF VAMPIRE AXEL PUPPY When Roxas meets a young injured pup and a mysterious fanged man all in the same evening is it purly Coincidence or something a bit stranger?


_Alright. I'm rewriting this because everyone wanted there to be a more to this story so I'm just going to have to make it longer! The first chapters basically the same though with just a few tweaks in like grammar and the like. _

Roxas awoke to the sound of whimpering and whining coming from outside his back door. _Why! Always when I just get to sleep does something have to wake me up!?_ The whimpering grew louder and Roxas sat up. He laid his ears back against his head to try to shut the noise out but it didn't help any. He finally got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants, being careful to pull his tail through the hole in the back.

A loud scratching sound came from the back door. Roxas crept towards the door, picking up a frying pan off the counter. He moved towards the door and held up the frying pan high above his head. He quickly opened the door swinging the frying pan in a wide arc between him and the attacker.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, falling forward and hitting the frying pan hard against the frame of his door. He lowered his frying pan and laid his ears back. "What the hell?!" he glanced around the yard in hopes of seeing something to prove he wasn't crazy when something wet rubbed up against his foot. A shiver ran through him, causing his tail and hair to poof up.

"HISSS!" he jumped up and landed on his table dropping the frying pan with a loud clang on the kitchen floor. He looked down to see a little puppy wagging its tail by his open door.

"Ewwww, a…dog?" he stepped down off his table and walked over to the dog. Well now that he saw it, he couldn't really call it a dog, more like a puppy. He pushed the puppy out the door with his foot, getting his foot all muddy.

"I. Hate. Dogs!" he hissed as the little puppy started to whimper and whine. He started shutting the door when he noticed the disgusting little creature was walking on one of its back feet funny.

"Oh god why does it have to be injured?" he laid his ears back and stopped shutting the door. The puppy limped in and jumped up onto one of his legs, looking up at Roxas with puppy dog eyes, its tail wagging and its tongue hanging out of one side of his face. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Fine. You can stay for the night. I guess. But if you're staying you get to have a bath." The puppy leaned its ears back against its head and whimpered.

"I know. Baths suck but I'm not letting a muddy dog run around my house." he went to the bath room and picked up an old towel. He came back out to see the puppy in the same spot, wagging his tail with his tongue still out the side of his mouth.

"Well don't just sit there and stare at me. Come over here!" the puppy reluctantly limped over to Roxas. Roxas filled up the bath tub and wiped his foot with the towel. He laid the towel down by the edge of the tub and called the dog over. He lifted the dog up placed him in the tub. The mud and gunk almost immediately started to wash off into the water.

"Ewww. This is why I hate dogs." Roxas started rubbing shampoo into the puppy's fur. When the puppy was all clean, he saw that it was a brown color with red streaks here and there and lots of red fur on his head. He tried his best to get the dog clean but he kept licking his hands. Roxas finally gave up and threw the towel down on the floor.

"I give up! Go ahead and be a pain in the ass!" He walked over to his room and slipped into his blankets. He was falling asleep when the puppy walked into his room. He sat up and watched him walk over and plop down on the end of his bed.

"Uhhh no. Nope, nope I don't think so. No puppies allowed! I will not have you rolling your filth all over my nice clean sheets!" Roxas was yelling and hissing at the puppy but the puppy just curled up in a ball and fell promptly asleep. Roxas rolled over and soon fell asleep himself, the puppy curled at his feet.

Roxas awoke to a loud bang from inside his room. He opened one eye to see it was still night out. _Great. The puppies making a mess already._

"Alright stupid dog. Outside you go." Without warning a man was on top of him, pinning him down by his arms. Roxas looked up in fear into a pair of green eyes.

"Now who might you be calling a stupid dog?" the man said with a slow husky voice, leaning down towards Roxas and smiling a very toothy grin. The man's teeth glistened in the moon light and Roxas say a pair of fangs. His heart thudded away in his chest.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"Oh…perhaps. Depends if I feel in the mood for frightened kitten." Roxas's eyes grew wide in fright and his heart pounded even faster. The strange man began to drool.

"Oh little kitty." He moaned. "Your heart sounds so very tasty...". The man leaned down further,places his face in the crook of Roxas's neck. He gently kissed it, sending a shiver through Roxas's spine and his hair to poof up.

The man giggled in delight and kissed his neck again, this time pressing his fangs into his neck. Roxas flinched away but the man held him there never quite pressing down hard enough to break skin. He moved away and looked into Roxas's eyes.

"Your much to frightened now little kitten. I don't much care for frightened blood. Too much adrenaline for me." The vampire smiled in delight. "Maybe tomorrow night you won't be so frightened of me?" The vampire got up off of Roxas and moved to the door.

"Wait!" the vampire turned around and looked down at Roxas. "Umm well what's your name?"

He giggled a little bit. "Axel. Got it memorized?" and he left without another word.

Roxas woke up the next morning in sheen of sweat. He reached up and touched his neck, but there was nothing there. He sighed and sat up to see the puppy still asleep on the end of his bed.

He gave the little dog a quizzical look remembering what happened last night. "god you better not get used to this you stupid thing." The dog just perked his head up and started wagging his tail.


End file.
